


Stuck

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Implied Smut, M/M, Pining Arthur, Songfic, alfred is trying to tell him, both are derps, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't you heard?.... I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

_I’m stuck on a boy w_ _ho fills me with joy_

_I knew I was wrong_

_to jump straight into t_ _his picture so pretty_

_But he is so pretty to me_

England hated the rain. The Queen had let him take a ‘vacation’ which meant he had exactly two weeks to visit America. Two weeks in which he was planning on finally asking the git (politely of course) if he would just please kiss him already. Plans which required it to not be raining. So of course it would rain.

 While his advisors might advise against making the ‘special relationship’ exactly that, England had had enough of tiptoeing around the relationship they had had since the last world war. As he mentioned to the Queen he just wanted to make things right. fix the end result of the 1700's. She had seemed skeptical but then again she tended towards skepticism when it came to dealing with the nations. Still she was fond of England (it was hard not to be when you had grown up listening to him read you bedtime stories and then do the same to your children and grandchildren) and gave him "Two weeks to work your thoughts out Arthur and then you need to move on!"

 Standing at the airport terminal England wondered if he would actually be able to move on if this all went to hell. One finished crossword puzzle and a novel later he was stepping off the plane and straight into the enthusiastic hug from America. Refusing to grin he instead grumbled about "over enthusiastic yanks" allowing Alfred to drag him off to the car despite that.

 "So you have to see what I did to the game room It's AWESOME!!" Alfred said the last part breaking through England's silent planning.

 "Have you been hanging around Prussia again?" England said fighting to keep the smile out of his tone

 "What would ever make you think that?" America said with a grin knee jiggling the seat.

England rolled his eyes "Well i'm sure the 'awesomeness' will be interesting to see" the jiggling continued with a sigh England said "Alfred can you give it a rest?" reaching over to still the other's knee. A second later he realized what he had done and snatched away his hand fighting down the blush he just knew was rising to his cheeks  

 Alfred laughed elbowing him gently “Sorry Iggy I’m just excited to see you. It’s been awhile!”

 And it really had been. Between the mess with the EU and sorting out the Euro and things back home Arthur had been quite busy. America had had his own issues in the meantime and they simply hadn’t had the time besides the occasional quick coffee or dinner meeting after the nation conferences.

Smiling softly to himself Arthur looked out the window. “Looks like the rain might stop” he commented after a moment.

Alfred leaned over to look out his window. Arthur resisted the urge to shiver as he felt the others breathe brush his neck. “Yep! It does look like it’s clearing up!” he said cheerfully before he moved away.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You know you could look out your own window git” he said wryly.

“But your window is better! It has you!” America said as he leaned back laughing “Actually hold that pose for a second!?” And with that he had his phone out and one flash later had a picture of a confused England.

England looked at him. Blinked and then shrugged. “You America have issues.” He said eventually.

“And you like me anyway” came the cheeky reply as they pulled into the driveway of the White house.

“Yes I do” was the whispered response as Arthur got out of the car.

  _And he doesn’t know just how far I would go_

_Just to key us in_

_He doesn’t know how I pine_

 The next few days flew by in a blur. The usual dinners with America’s current Boss’s family and polite trips to the others museums. Finally the expected diplomatic face showing was over and Arthur and Alfred immediately packed and went to find peace and quiet at America’s oldest home in Virginia. Arthur smiled as they pulled up. “It looks just like I remember it” he said blinking away a vision of helping to build it while a tiny America played in the shade.

Alfred looked like he was remembering as well “Well I made some improvements!” he finally said after a moment “Wait till you see the tv room!”

Shaking his head Arthur got out grabbing his luggage despite the others protests that he could carry it. “How on earth did you manage to rig up cable into a log cabin like this?” he asked skeptically eyeing the telephone wires that seemingly did not go to the house.

“Oh I had Tony do it!” Alfred said as he unlocked the front door. “What’s the use of having an alien friend if they can’t give you cable?”

“And you say my fairy friends are proof of my craziness” said Arthur drily as he followed the taller man inside.

“Well if I could see them I wouldn’t think you were crazy” came the reasonable reply as alfred went to the kitchen and began turning on lights.

“Hey I gave you my pet unicorn!” Arthur protested as he put his suitcase in the living room. Looking around he noticed the framed pictures of Matthew and Alfred throughout the years. “We should have Matthew down sometime this week!” he commented as he walked over to look at them.

“Matt’s busy!” came the responding shout from the basement.

Walking over to the door Arthur looked down the steps “What on earth are you doing?” he asked tentatively.

“Checking for ghosts!” came the short reply as Alfred came up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes Arthur let it go turning to look at the kitchen. “Do we have any food supplies?  

Alfred began looking in cupboards. “Doesn't look like it…” he said after a minute . “Unless you like spam?”

Arthur wrinkled his nose. “I didn't like spam in the 40’s what makes you think that would ever change?”

Alfred laughed, the sound filling the house as he leaned against the counter. “I suppose that’s true .” he said “So shopping?” he asked grabbing his keys.

Arthur sighed more in amusement at the other’s laughter than in exasperation. “Yes shopping. I can make fish and chips if you’d like”

Alfred grinned “Those are always good”  

 Hours later they were finally able to sit down on the porch and watch the sunset while eating fish and mostly well partially not burned fries. Alfred as always had told Arthur that everything looked wonderful. That he had put extra ketchup on his plate was over looked. Nobody but Alfred ever told Arthur his cooking was good and it always put a fluttery feeling in his chest. When he was younger it was affirmation that he wasn't a failure at everything. Now it was something else.

Humming contentedly as he nibbled and sipped at the tea they had picked up at the store. Arthur looked over at Alfred fondly as the other chattered on about some new idea to save energy.

“Alfred” he finally said as they were cleaning up. Arthur drying the dishes while Alfred washed them their hips occasionally bumping as they passed the dishes to each other.

“Hmm?” asked Alfred absently as he looked over at Arthur.

“Ireallyactuallylikeyouithink” Arthur said in a rush. Awkwardly holding a plate he sort of flailed the towel almost hitting America in the face as he continued to babble “If you don’t want me to stay I can go…” he finally finished putting the plate down. In the silence that followed he looked at his feet the blush spreading across his face making him resemble a certain Italian nation in Alfred’s eyes.

Finally after a moment Alfred walked over and tipped the others chin up “Hey Iggy?”

“What” muttered Arthur not meeting his eyes

"I like you too" And with that news Alfred's face was entirely too close to his own a fact the Arthur didn't mind as it provided access to soft lips he had been eyeing for years. 

_So I’ll make waffles_

_And watch him sparkle_

_And we’ll make love_

_Make magic_

 

 Arthur and Alfred eventually found their way to the bedroom where Arthur eventually tackled the younger nation to the bed laughing at the others face. "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” He said a smile blooming as he straddled the other man casually. Looking down at the other’s wide eyes he quickly kissed him gently. “Is this still okay?” Arthur asked tentatively.

“Yes!!” came the eager reply as Alfred snapped out of whatever thoughts he had been having and rolled them over with a smirk. “Admit it Iggy you’ve wanted to do this since Roosevelt.” He said breathlessly.

Arthur rolled his eyes “maybe so but I have self-control!”

“more like repression” came the muttered response as Alfred kissed down his neck fingers quickly moving to unbutton his shirt.

Arthur swatted him “I could get up and leave” he said indignantly a hint of teasing under the surface.

Alfred froze “please….please don’t” he said after a moment,

“Oh Al…” Arthur said pulling him down for a gentle kiss fingers running through hair as golden as America’s wheat fields. “I’m only going if you want me to go”

Alfred nodded glasses bumping into Arthur's cheek as he gave a soft moan when Arthur accidentally brushed Nantucket. Arthur blinked and then smirked as he realized Alfred’s random hair curl had the same delightful perks as the Italy brothers. Brushing past it again more purposefully he gently pulled off the other’s glasses making sure to set them carefully on the table. It wouldn't do to have an unexplained earthquake in Texas after all. Humming happily Arthur was pulled back into a kiss by an eager American and the rest of the night was a blur of skin and sheets and “I've waited for you”.

Afterwards Arthur curled up next to Alfred fingers tracing circles on the other's skin. "The queen will be pleased" he murmured with a yawn. 

Alfred huffed "The Boss won't be I think they had a bet going" 

Arthur blinked and then shrugged "well i'm glad _my_ side won" Stealing the blankets he burrowed into them. Voice muffled as he said "we should have waffles for breakfast" 

Alfred grinned "whatever you want old man" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Your Song" by Kate Walsh. It really is a lovely song. You should go listen to it! Sorry for any mistakes of grammar or character. the fault is all mine. This fic has been in progress for months as a pick up put down type of thing after RL issues. Anyway its finally finished. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
